Himmat Hai To Jiyenge Hum
by Angelbetu
Summary: Jeene k lie jindagi ki nahi pehchan ki jrurt Hoti hai...Kuch aisa kaam krke Jao ki ye duniya saalo saal tumhe jinda rkkhe... A message for Hate In Heart...nd don't worry jhgda nhi kr Rahi hehe


**Himmat Hai To Jiyenge Hum**

Are yaar Daya ye kya rondu shakal bna k baitha h ek na ek din to ye hona hi tha kya sari jindagi tu dashing CID officer hi rahega ek na ek din to hume chodni hi thi wo life...

Daya: pr Abhi wo humari life thi yaar sari sari jindagi di humne CID ko aur aaj wahin se utha kr bahar fek dia hume aur hawala dia gaya humari umr ka...ye bi koi baat hui bhala...ACP sir bi to kitne saal the na CID me ...

Abhi: to mai to Sahab se angrezi pd pd k haar gya ki Sahab join kr Len ACP ki post pr nahi sahab ne to ek hi rat laga rkki thi (immiating him) boss Maine Pune nahi jana tum is budhape ko akele kese katoge...aur phir tumne bi to nhi li na ACP ki post...btao kya krun fir mai...

Daya in irritation: theek h theek h to kya galat kaha fir Maine nahi li na tumne bi ACP ki post...aur fir (sitting carelessly on floor placing his head in latter's lap) mai utni tention nahi le skta...(widing his eyes)socho Abhi agr mere under kaam krne wale officers bi hum dono jese hue to mere baal bi ACP sir k jese ud jayenge...na baba na mai ye nainsaafi apne balon k Sath nhi kr skta correct na boss...

Abhi look at him for a second nd then broke into a heavy fit of laughter either giving a soft Pat on his bewakoof old bhai's head...

Daya too smiled seeing him nd again lie on his previous position...he said in a dreamy tone...kitna preshan krte the na hum sir ko roz ek naya Karnaama...

Abhi too joined him Haan Daya sach me sir kitna preshan ho jate the aaj smjh me aata h jab unke jane k Baad hume sab sambhalna pada tha...us waqt ehsas hua ta ki ACP sir kitna kuch jhelte the akele...

Daya: Haan Abhi added in naughty tone sabse jada to tum preshan krte the unhe rooth jate the...poore department me agar koi panga leta tha ACP sir se to wo the tum Senior Inspector Abhijeet...DCP sir bi door Bhagte te ACP sir ki ankhon se...

Abhi smiled and lost in the memory lane...

 **Aapne aisi insult ki h aaj meri...**..

...

 **Mana laya Daya tumhe...**

 **Abhi: aisa ho skta h ki aap kisiko bulaye aur wo na aaye...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sir aap jaiye yahan se nahi to...**

 **ACP sir: nahi to kya...loudly kya kroge tum Haan...**

 **Abhi: mai apne aap ko goli maar lunga...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yahan beaureu me husna mana h Freddy...yahan Sirf ek hi aadmi hus skta hai...wo apna ACP...**

Abhi laugh out reminding all and said to Daya: aye Daya tuje yaad h wo Muskaan ki kidnapping wala case...

Daya:haan yaad h na uske Baad kya bewakoof bnaya tha humne Muskaan ko...

Abhi: Haan Haan aur Sahab ko pol Jo khol di ti Muskaan ne sir ka saamne...wo

Daya: are Abhi us din to laga muje ki mai gya...

 **Muskaan innocently: kya ACP sir ko itna gussa ata hai...**

 **Daya: aur nahi to kya tumhe kya lgta h jab ACP sir kisiko ghoor kr dekte hn aur (moving his finger) apni ungli hilate hn to kya wo pyar se dekte Hain...**

 **ACP sir: nahi bohot gusse se dekte Hain...ye kya ho Raha h Haan...**

 **Muskaan: sir Maine suna h apko bohot gussa ata h...**

 **ACP sir: kon faila Raha h ye afwayein...**

 **Muskaan: sir Daya sir aur Abhijeet Sir...**

 **ACP sir looking at both the down most innocent faces nd said with grumpy face Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir...**

He stopped seeing teary face of his hardcore buddy...

He got up from floor nd place hand on his shoulder while other one on his back...kya hua yr...hey Abhi...

Abhi just hugged him nd Daya felt his shoulder wet with tears of his hardcore buddy...

Daya said in a teary tone Kya yaar Abhi...sir to humesha humare Sath hn na yaar...

Abhi: pr Daya unko aise to nhi Jana tha yaar...hum bacha nhi paaye unhe...

Daya:nhi Abhi sir ko aise hi Jana tha apni duty krte krte mujrimo se do do hath krte hue...yahi ek sacche police officer ki shaan h Abhi...

Abhi smiled nd rub his tears are waah Mera Bhai to smjhdaar ho gaya h...

Daya: Haan Bhai ab department ne bi retire krke budhape ki mohar Jo laga di hai smjhdaar hona hi pdega...

Abhi: lo fir shuru ho gaye Sahab...

Daya: are Abhi tum hi Kaho na ye CID hi to humari pehchan h humari jindagi h...hum is se door Reh kr kese jee payenge...

Abhi: yr Daya dek pehchan to humari hum baba chuke hn 25 saal ki duty me humne aisi chaap chodi hai Jo humare is duniya se jane k baad bi nhi mitegi...chahe kisi ko hum yaad rahe ya nahi humare kaam se humari mehnat se hum yaad kiye jayenge...Jo yaadein jo tasveerein humne is duniya ko di hn wo kisi k sau Baar mitane se bi dhundli nhi hongi yr...aur jeene Marne ki batein Daya aur Abhijeet k muh se acchi nhi Lgtin...Kyu mai theek Keh Raha hu na...

Daya look at him proudly nd said humesha ki trh perfect boss...

Abhi: hmm pr Sahab Kuch Keh rahe the abi (dramatically) kese jiyenge aisa Kuch...

Daya turning crimson red jeene ka Kya h boss himmat hai to jee lenge hum...

Abhi laughing seeing his sharmeela Buddha retired buddy...while Daya was just lying in his boss lap with smile nd closed eyes...telling so many plans about their post retirement future...:)

 **A small message for my dear angry Bird "Hate in Heart" dear this is a small reply for all ur anger toward us...Deko dear we will never leave FF as it's the only platform in which we can live in our Duo era again...there are so many sweet memories from this FF regarding our Duo...nd please one request don't ever say that our Duo died or something like that...u know what aapne FF ki sari sweet memories ko apne hathon se khtm krne ki koshish ki...I really know that u r upset with us...pr aise Duo ko bol kr to Sahi nhi h na...hum sab FF friends hn aap apna gussa hum pr nikalo dear aise Duo ko to Mt Kaho please...**

 **nd one more thing Mai Baki sabka to nhi jaanti but I m sure unki bi apni life k issues hinge about me...I am a CA Final student...I have so many hopes of my family on me...I had to fulfill those dear...I have my classes from early morning nd then my internship till late night...I m not from a well worsed family...I am a middle class girl who have so many expectations...My first priority is that only...Nd Duo they are my angels my most loved persons who always bring smile on my face...so please aage se aap humse ladna pr Duo ko aisa Mt kehna...Please don't take my talks in a wrong way...**

 **Regarding Ajnabee I had updated it last time nd I got a very nice message from one of my friend...I am really speechless reading those words...I have told my problems to the reviewer but I don't get any reply from latter side nd today I saw comment of the same person again...what to say...leave it...khair all this I want to say...aur ab please ye FF ki Jung khtm Kro yaaron...Duo are symbol of friendship...unko yaad krna h to hus k Kro dosti se Kro Yun lad k nhi...**

 **Thanks for reading so much bakwaas of mine...all comments negative or positive acceptable...no comment is also acceptable :)...**


End file.
